petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Case:Loui
First I would like to say that I live in Germany and I am not a member of the FDMB. But I hope Loui's development will also be interesting be you. Loui's History Loui is a 7 year old male cat. His diabetes was diagnosed on September 24, 2005. In the months before his diagnosis, the weather was very warm in Germany. We thought his tiredness and his withdrawing came from the warmth, because he does not like hot summer weather. Approximately 2 weeks before the diagnosis he still drank a lot and thus urinated large amounts. We had already a worrying suspicion, which was confirmed by the veterinarian - diabetes. The veterinarian was completely out of her depth and gave us only Caninsulin and the instruction to inject 8 IU 2 times daily. Fortunately, Loui did not have ketones.The insulin dose seemed much too high to us. We first informed ourselves with the manufacturer and then started with the significantly smaller dose recommended by the manufacturer. We continued to investigate in the internet and fortunately found a cat diabetes page with a forum where we could read much information.The poor results with Caninsulin were not acceptable for us after we discovered we could also use human insulin. With Caninsulin Loui did very badly. We used it only to gain time until we knew more about diabetes in cats. We also started hometesting on the first day. Levemir After only 4.5 weeks we switched to Levemir. Fortunately an internet page was mentioned to us, where many cats are treated with Lantus. We decided nevertheless to use Levemir and the group supported us. Already after the first day with Levemir Loui began to improve. Despite initially bad blood glucose levels Loui was fitter and began to go to his favorite places. He was withdrawing no longer. Naturally, we had to bring Loui's blood glucose values slowly back from the high levels with Levemir. We had to increase the dose step by step. The blood glucose values with Levemir became better very quickly. Special Information A special feature with Loui was that he reacted to each increase of the insulin dose briefly with higher blood glucose values. If the dose was kept, the values started to sink again. We feed no special diet, but pay more attention to the carbohydrates in his nutrition. Details of dosing Levemir and blood glucose values: Curves Louie's blood glucose curves: http://de.geocities.com/jessi_r_05/Louis_Blutzuckertabelle.xls Today Loui looks great and is again completely his old self. The change to Levemir was the best decision we could have made. Now we are even in a phase in which we are able to reduce the insulin dose. I never thought that we would come so far, because there was no clear reason for for Loui's diabetes. At the moment we are very content with the development and the blood glucose values. Update May 2006 We successfully got over difficult situations. Loui had a tooth inflammation and a stomach intestine virus this year. It was difficult to select the correct dosage with an illness. After we projected, it works again very well. We must be careful now in order to reduce the dose again in the correct speed. Category:Caninsulin cases Category:Feline cases Category:Male cases Category:Levemir cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Overlap cases Category:Regulated cases Category:Tight Regulation cases Category:Feline male cases Category:Feline regulated casesCategory:Feline tight regulation casesCategory:Feline low-carb casesCategory:Feline Caninsulin-Vetsulin users Category:Feline Levemir users